


In Which Arthur Is Really Tired Or Really Oblivious

by Patterfly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Not Really Magic Reveal, Oblivious Arthur, POV Arthur, Pre-Slash, and Merlin is tired, arthur is tired, everyone just needs a good night sleep, really oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patterfly/pseuds/Patterfly
Summary: Arthur is just too tired to contemplate reality.***Inspired by Tumblr post.





	In Which Arthur Is Really Tired Or Really Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> It's short scene inspired by this Tumblr post: https://my-latest-obsession.tumblr.com/post/186871322720/what-if-one-time-merlin-accidentally-used-magic

Arthur signed heavily and rubbed his eyes. He looked with resignation at remaining work on his desk. It was long after dusk. The only source of light was fire in fireplace and a few candles, one sitting on his desk. Lack of proper light during work was making his head ache. 

He already endured today very frustrating and boring council session where lords were arguing over money and lands and he was forced to listen and try to apprehend amount of harvested grain and ideas what is the best way to manage it. 

He never really knew that being a king meant reading and writing so much. He wasn’t made to do that. He was made for fight, for protecting his people. He didn’t want just sit here doing dull tasks. It was killing him.

He looked at Merlin who currently was polishing Arthur's boots. If it's possible he was looking even more tired than him. His movements were slow and sluggish and he was nodding off every few minutes only to jerk awake after a moment to continue on his task. 

Arthur had half a mind to send Merlin to bed. He was lately visibly more tired as if he wasn't sleeping well. He also became a little subdued. He was smiling more rarely and even his jokes and insults were lacking usual fire in them. But he liked having him nearby. It made work more bearable. 

Arthur really was hoping that Merlin wasn’t sick. Perspective of Merlin bedridden didn't sit well with him. 

He shuddered suddenly. It was cold. He looked at the fireplace and noticed that fire got noticeably smaller. He signed. It was really late. Usually at this time he was long asleep. 

"Merlin, make the fire bigger" he said in a bored tone. 

Merlin made some sleepy sound of acknowledgement, apparently close to nodding off once again and then raised his hand in the direction of the hearth. Fire immediately sprung to life. 

Arthur sat straight and gawked. 

He looked at his servant who didn't react in any way at the fire which just seemingly tended to itself. Contrary, he appeared to be sleeping. His head was bowed, boot lose in his grasp. Arthur could even hear gentle snoring. 

Did Merlin just... used magic? 

He contemplated the idea for all two seconds before snorting. It was ridiculous. Merlin didn't have magic. He could know. 

He was just too tired. Arthur was probably hallucinating from sleep deprivation. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Yep. Sleep now. 

"Merlin" He said. His servant didn't react, sleeping still. He got up from desk and walked to him. 

"Merlin" He said louder. 

Merlin jumped and looked around, blinking rapidly. Finally he looked at Arthur and frowned. Arthur nearly smiled. Merlin looked ridiculous like that 

"What?" He asked with hoarse voice. The king felt a sting of guilt. He shouldn't make Merlin sit with him so late. 

"Go to bed. I see that you are tired. I am as well. I just saw you doing magic." He smiled still amused at the idea. 

Merlin looked at him with wide eyes and gawked, paling suddenly. 

Arthur frowned. Maybe he really was sick. 

"What?" Merlin said louder. 

Arthur signed. His servant was really hopeless. 

"I said: 'go to bed'. Surely even you can obey this simple command?" 

When Merlin didn't react at all and was still sitting looking at Arthur as if he just grew another head, proving that, yes, of course he can’t, Arthur lost his patience. He grabbed his arm, ignoring how Merlin flinched before the king touched him, as if he thought that Arthur was going to punch him. Really, how tired he had to be? The king hauled him to his feet. 

When Merlin was finally standing, Arthur showed him gently towards the door. 

"Off you go." 

"But..." Merlin started. He was strangely reluctant to go to bed taking into consideration how tired he was looking. 

Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed him again and escorted him to the door. He opened them and showed Merlin outside. 

"Good. Night" he said to Merlin, who still looked confused for some reason and then closed the door. 

He yawned again and extinguished candles before making his way to the bed. When he was finally lying under covers, he once again contemplated the moment when he thought that he saw Merlin doing magic.

He fell asleep smiling from thinking about how absurd it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it (∩_∩)
> 
> Please, leave a comment. I will be grateful ;)


End file.
